Interrogation
by SkyWarrior108
Summary: After the Kyoshi Warrior's defeat at the hands of Ozai's Angels, Suki is interrogated by Azula. One-shot. Dark Azula/Suki. Make sure to read the disclaimer first. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer:** This fic is rated M for a reason. It's dark and contains depictions of non-consensual sexual acts. If things of this nature disturb you, please read something else.

Also, I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. However, I do own this story.

**Author's Note:** I know this isn't the most original premise for a story, but I recently watched "Appa's Lost Days" again and decided to write an Azuki fic anyway. This was a bit difficult for me to write, but I wanted to try to delve into the darker side of Azula's personality, and this is something I could see her doing.

* * *

A happy Appa sat among the Kyoshi Warriors, licking the face of one with his large tongue. Suddenly his ears twitched, as he sensed an approaching danger. As the sky bison tried to turn, a bolt of blue lightning struck a nearby tree.

Over the hill, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee—riding on the backs of mongoose dragons—descended upon the group and reigned to a halt before the Kyoshi Warriors.

"My, my, you're easy to find," the Fire Nation Princess commented, holding a clump of Appa's fur before tossing it aside. "It's really astounding my brother hasn't captured you yet."

Immediately, the Kyoshi Warriors stood ready around Appa. He reared back and growled threateningly at the Fire Nation girls. The warriors dropped as one into combat stances, unfurling their fans and shields.

"What do you want with us?" Suki asked.

"Who are you, the Avatar's fan girls?" Azula asked mockingly.

The acrobat to the princess's left looked thoughtful for a moment before brightening. "Oh, I get it! Good one, Azula!" Ty Lee complemented her.

"If you are looking for the Avatar, you're out of luck," Suki replied.

Mai sighed. "I knew this was a waste of time."

"No Avatar, huh?" Azula shrugged. "Well, that's okay. Any friend of the Avatar is an enemy of mine!" she declared before leaping from her saddle and sending a blast of blue fire toward the warriors.

They quickly jumped in front of Appa, forming a shield wall in front of him and deflecting the fire blast. Mai and Ty Lee then flipped forward out of their saddles, prepared to engage the warriors in combat.

The weapons mistress landed on her feet and produced a brace of throwing knives from her sleeve. With a sweeping throw, she pinned a startled warrior to a tree by her clothing.

"You're so colorful, it's making me nauseous," Mai said, disgusted. She then spun and threw a barrage of arrows at another warrior, who drew out her katana and cut the arrows from the air. The warrior turned her attention to Ty Lee and attempted to strike her with her sword. The acrobat nimbly evaded the girl's slashes before felling her with a flurry of pressure point strikes.

"You're not prettier than we are!" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Suki continued to stand between Azula and Appa, blocking fire blasts with her shield. One of the firebender's more powerful blasts ricocheted off Suki's shield, setting fire to the tree that minutes earlier had been struck by lightning. As it caught on fire, Appa cowered back from the leaping flames.

"Afraid of fire I see. That's good, you should be," Azula said with a smirk.

Suki drew her sword before turning her attention to the bison. "Go, Appa! Fly away from here! Get out of here!" she shouted at him.

As Appa lifted himself to the sky, Suki charged Azula with her sword. The Fire Nation Princess performed an amazing horizontal midair spin, simultaneously avoiding Suki's blade and sending the weapon flying from her hands, where it imbedded itself into a tree. Suki blocked another fire blast and came after the firebender with a kick. Azula countered the attack and tripped Suki to the ground.

Pausing at the sight of Suki in danger, Appa turned and flew back to help. Readying herself to finish Suki, Azula had to dodge beneath a pair of fans hurled at her back. She quickly turned to launch a retaliatory attack.

Suki rose to her feet, rushing to wave off the approaching sky bison. Grabbing a burning branch, she began to wave it at Appa. "Get out of here! You have to find Aang! We'll be okay!"

Reluctantly, Appa finally turned away from the battle and flew off into the sky. Smiling in relief, Suki barely reacted in time to block a blast of blue fire with her shield. Staggering backwards, she fell into a battle stance, unfolding her fan.

"Don't you know that fans just make flames stronger?" Azula taunted the warrior.

The two charged one another—the firebender with blue flames dancing at her fingertips and the warrior with her golden fan ready to strike. As they neared each other, Azula launched yet another blast at Suki, which she barely managed to deflect with her shield. The princess threw another quick strike, lower down and the warrior was unable to block this one. The flames hit her in the legs, and with a yell, Suki fell to the ground, losing her shield and her fan in the process.

Her eyes quickly scanned around the battleground, and she saw that all of her warriors had fallen to Mai and Ty Lee.

"Give up yet?" Azula asked sweetly, but her amber eyes held a cruel mirth unlike any Suki had ever seen before.

"Never!" she shouted back, and tried to push herself up to her feet. But before she knew what hit her, she lost control of her body and fell back down to the earth.

Ty Lee now stood face-to-face with her princess as Suki lay between them.

"What do you want us to do with them, Azula?" the acrobat asked her.

"Tie them up and bring them with us. They obviously know the Avatar and could have useful information," Azula ordered. Her eyes came to rest on the fallen warrior at her feet. Suki glared up at her. "Especially this one," Azula finished with a cold smile before leaning down and knocking the girl unconscious.

* * *

When Suki came to, she found herself in a small, windowless cell. Her arms were spread above her head and chained to a metal wall. Her legs were in a similar position, making her unable to move. A feeling of panic threatened to overtake her, but she quickly got a hold of herself and took several deep breaths. It would do no good to lose her head at a time like this.

She could feel the cool metal of the wall against her arms and realized uneasily that her armor and green battledress were gone. Her uniform was as much a part of her as her weapons were. Without them, she felt incomplete.

Kyoshi Warriors were strong and prided themselves on their toughness in battle. Suki told herself that she would continue to be strong, despite now being in enemy hands. She hoped her five warriors were still alive and were somewhere nearby. Maybe they had even managed to escape.

The sound of creaking metal startled Suki momentarily, and judging by the small bit of light now trickling into her cell, the door was opening. In stepped the girl who had defeated her in combat, who closed the door behind her. There was a brief moment of darkness before the cell was filled with blue light from the princess's flames. Azula shot out a burst of fire at the torchlights on the cell wall, and the light quickly changed to an orange glow.

Azula placed her hands on her hips and regarded her captive. She looked smug and arrogant, loving the position of power she was in. Suki glared at her, which caused the princess's lips to curl up into a smirk.

"So you're the leader of the famous Kyoshi Warriors—named for Avatar Kyoshi. I have to say, I was sorely disappointed that you did not live up to your name. You and your 'warriors' were rather pitiful to tell you the truth," Azula explained with a tone of mock disappointment. "Hardly a challenge at all."

Suki remained silent, determined not to let the princess's words get to her, but deep down, they tore at her pride.

"I'm sure you're wondering where your other little warriors are. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of them," she said darkly.

Suki shuddered at the tone of Azula's voice.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Azula said conversationally before narrowing her eyes at Suki. "Where is the Avatar?"

"I'll never tell you anything," Suki hissed.

"You should be grateful that I even kept you alive. That can change quickly, you know."

"I'm not afraid to die," Suki replied evenly.

Azula looked at her amused. She formed a blue flame at the tip of her index finger and brought it close to Suki's neck—close enough for the warrior to feel the heat but far enough away not to actually burn the girl. The prodigy watched for the telltale traces of fear she expected to see in the warrior's eyes, but Suki held firm.

Azula extinguished the flame and brought her hands back to her sides before chuckling darkly.

"You should be even more grateful that I kept your pathetic warriors alive. I didn't have to, you know, seeing as you're the only one who has what I want," she said menacingly. Suki's eyes widened slightly with fear then, and Azula's expression changed to one of triumph. She had found the girl's weakness—one of them, at least.

"So, let's try this again. Where is the Avatar?"

A war was taking place inside Suki. She knew she couldn't betray Aang, but the lives of her warriors hung in the balance. She flirted with the idea of lying about the gang's location, but didn't know if it was wise decision. It would be one thing if it were her own life she was risking. It was quite another knowing that the lives of others depended on it.

Suddenly, it dawned on Suki. She could tell Azula what she wanted to know. After all, there was no way the Fire Nation Princess would be able to even get to Aang, who was safe within the walls of Ba Sing Se by now.

"He's in Ba Sing Se," Suki told her.

Azula scowled in reaction for a moment before the cold mask quickly covered up her frustration at the answer. It was Suki's turn to look triumphant.

"Don't look so smug, peasant," Azula spat before slapping the warrior hard across the face, her nails biting into the girl's skin in the process. Suki winced in reaction, but made no sound.

Azula looked down at her hand then, the face paint Suki was wearing having come off onto her skin. The wheels began to turn in the princess's mind, and her foul mood quickly started to dissipate. She gazed intensely at Suki, which unnerved the warrior a bit.

"What's your name?" Azula asked.

Suki knew the princess was up to something, and whatever it was wasn't good. Instead of answering her, she stared back, trying to match the firebender's intensity.

So quick that Suki didn't even see it coming, Azula grabbed onto her chin. Moving in closer so that she was mere inches from the warrior, her amber eyes bore into violet irises. "I asked you a question, peasant," she hissed, baring her teeth and increasing the temperature in her hands.

Suki could feel the heat in Azula's fingertips, and knew without a doubt her face would be burned, but she refused to answer. She was a warrior. Pain was something she could handle.

Azula toyed with an idea for a moment. She could either threaten the lives of the Kyoshi Warriors yet again to get this girl to talk, or she could have a little fun in the process of getting the information she wanted.

Her decision made, her lips curled up into a cruel smile. Suki felt the heat in Azula's hand decrease before it slid down the front of her body to the bottom edge of her prison shift. Fingers slipped under the shift, seeking bare skin. Sharp nails dragged up along Suki's ribcage before reaching the edge of her breast.

Realization dawned on Suki and this time she could not completely quell the feeling of panic. Pain was something she'd encountered before and was prepared to deal with, but this… being trained as a warrior, she new the possibility existed. She had just never expected it of a female captor.

Suki closed her eyes, unable to withstand the relentless gaze of Azula. This caused Azula to smile even wider. She knew the warrior hadn't expected her to choose this course of action and was pleased that she was clearly getting to the girl. As much as she was enjoying herself, Azula still had her interrogation to think of. Leaning closer, she placed her mouth against Suki's ear.

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll leave you be," she explained softly. "Unless you're enjoying yourself," she added, bringing her other hand beneath the girl's shift to cup both breasts. No one had ever touched her like this before.

"How dare you even suggest enjoyment at the hands of Fire Nation filth?" Suki struggled against the chains, trying to move her body away from Azula's hands to no avail.

"Now, now," Azula's purred into her ear. "That's no way to talk to a princess." She brought her gaze back to look at the warrior's face and her left hand began to travel lower, reaching the waistband of the prisoner's pants. Suki's eyes flew open and she glared at her captor.

"Don't even think about it," Suki said, trying not to sound like she was pleading.

"All I want to know is your name. What's so hard about that?"

Suki knew nothing good would come of telling Azula her name, but there was no way she was going to let anyone take her innocence from her without her consent—especially if she could help it. _"Forgive me, Sokka. Hopefully, you'll all be able to see through her lies before it's too late."_

"My name is Suki," she finally said. Her voice was strong and defiant. Azula stilled her hands, but did not move them from the girl's body. "But whatever you have planned won't work."

"And what is it that you think I have planned?" Azula asked with mock curiosity.

"You're going to steal my identity."

"You're smart for a peasant," she said in a condescending tone.

Suki narrowed her eyes at Azula. "Sokka will see through you."

"You mean that worthless Water Tribe peasant who thinks he's a warrior?" Azula scoffed. She knew all the Avatar's companions by name.

"He's not worthless!" she shouted back at the firebender, wishing Azula would just go away and leave her alone.

The princess's eyes lit up then, and Suki immediately wished she could take back her words. Azula now knew exactly what Sokka was to Suki. That boy had helped to destroy her drill. Now she would ruin something of his.

"I do wonder… has he ever had you like this?" Azula asked curiously, her hand now slipping beneath Suki's waistband. The warrior's heart started to pound furiously in her chest, and Azula could see the fear in Suki's eyes.

"Stop." There were tears in her eyes, but her growing hatred for the firebender was written all over her face. "I told you what you wanted to know. You said you'd leave me be."

"I lied," Azula smirked.

"Get away from me!" Suki growled, trying unsuccessfully to move away from the prodigy's roaming hands, one of which was moving dangerously closer to the apex of her legs.

Azula's fingers met resistance. Without any gentleness, she pushed three fingers into Suki, tearing through the thin barrier and causing the girl to gasp in pain. She bit down on her lip, not wanting to give the princess the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

"Hmm, guess he hasn't," Azula commented, a cruel smile coming to her lips, before repeatedly thrusting painfully into the warrior, her sharp nails causing the girl to bleed even more.

Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, Suki tried to ignore the pain that was coursing through her—ignore the feelings of shame and sadness over this violation. She never considered herself a vengeful person before, but right now she wished she could run Azula through with her sword.

Suddenly, the princess's movements stopped, and Azula quickly pulled out. The damage had been done, but she wasn't finished yet.

The firebender moved her hand to Suki's hip, as the other, which had been occupied with the warrior's breasts moved away from the girl's body, forming a fire dagger. Slicing through the thin material of the prison uniform, she cut away Suki's pants, leaving her exposed to the cold air.

Suki glared at Azula, trying to block out the pain the princess's previous actions had caused. But when Azula got down on her knees and placed both hands on Suki's hips, she was momentarily distracted from her thoughts of revenge and filled with a newfound apprehension.

"Has he ever had you like this?" Azula asked, looking up at the warrior's prone form, certain a peasant boy knew nothing of how to bring pleasure to a woman's body. Not waiting for an answer, her tongue darted out and tasted Suki.

The warrior gasped at the sensation and felt a growing sense of confusion. _"What is she doing to me?"_ her mind screamed out, not understanding what was happening and why, when just moments before the princess had caused her excruciating pain, she was now bringing her undeniable pleasure.

A sense of shame began to bubble up through her, as Azula's tongue and mouth relentlessly licked and suckled at her until she began to feel her body tense and her breath pick up. A feeling of previously unknown pleasure began to course through her, wave after wave crashing down on her, as the Fire Nation Princess brought her to her first ever climax.

Azula rose to her feet, a dark smile gracing her lips as she gazed upon the now sobbing Kyoshi Warrior.

"What did you do to me?" Suki asked, confused and not caring that tears were now running down her face.

"I ruined you," Azula replied coldly, before turning on her heels and leaving Suki alone in her cell once more.


End file.
